A gas turbine engine generally includes, in serial flow order, a compressor section, a combustion section, a turbine section and an exhaust section. In operation, air enters an inlet of the compressor section where one or more axial compressors progressively compress the air until it reaches the combustion section. Fuel is mixed with the compressed air and burned within the combustion section to provide combustion gases. The combustion gases are routed from the combustion section through a hot gas path defined within the turbine section and then exhausted from the turbine section via the exhaust section.
When designing gas turbine engines, a common goal is typically to improve efficiency and enhance performance. In this regard, due to the varying operating conditions that exist during operation of a gas turbine engine, it is often desirable to design turbine components that can be actuated or reconfigured to adapt to changing operating conditions within the engine, thereby increasing their associated operating efficiency/performance. However, in practice, the development of such turbine components has proven difficult.
Current technologies for actuation, such as piezoelectrics, smart memory alloys, and mechanical joints have known limitations for engine applications. Piezoelectrics generate insufficient force to displace stiff structures. Shape memory alloys require applications with well understood and controlled temperature conditions, which can be challenging in an aircraft engine environment. Mechanical joints are well controlled, but hinges and joints tend to open and create aero surface discontinuities.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for actuating a turbine component that allows the component's shape, profile and/or configuration to be adapted to accommodate changing operating conditions within a gas turbine engine would be welcomed in the technology.